Drabble My iPod Cam!
by Max Writer -aka Zucma
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Cam, inspirados en canciones al azar.


**Drabble My iPod.- Cam!**

**Pareja:- **Carly y Sam (Cam)

**TvShow:- **iCarly

**Advertencias:- **Femslash (Yuri) si no te gusta, no lo leas, tan fácil como eso XD.

_Ni iCarly, ni las canciones me pertenecen _

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Serie de Drabbles Cam, inspirados en canciones al azar. -con nota importante del autor al final-

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**(1) Pyromania- Cascada.**_

Sabían que cuando eso empezó, seria algo que no podrían ni querían parar. Las caricias, los besos, los gemidos y los desesperados suspiros, se mezclaban con la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

Se había desatado un terrible fuego, que ninguna de las dos podía controlar. Un fuego que las consumía lentamente. No tenían miedo, era mucho el tiempo que llevaban controlándose, era hora de sacar toda la pasión que tenían dentro.

Les era casi imposible respirar, pero aun así, sus labios no se despegaban, esa era la única manera de terminar con aquel incendio que las había convertido en piromaniacas del amor.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(2) Haruka Kanata - Asian Kung-Fu Generation.**_

Se movía como un torbellino. Sabia que tenia que ir a la máxima velocidad, debía llegar a tiempo. Sam piso el acelerador, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora. No la iba a dejar ir otra vez. No mas.

Hacia tres años dejo que Carly se fuera de su lado, pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error, quería vivir cada segundo de su vida al lado de la morena.

Haría cualquier cosa para que eso sucediera, como por ejemplo robar el auto en el que iba y pasarse varios altos, pero por Carly Shay, Sam Puckett seria capaz de ir al fin del mundo, solo por ella.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(3) En mi lado del Sofá - La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

Deslizo su cuerpo por la pared hasta el piso y allí se sentó, abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida. Ella se había ido de su lado, ya no estaba mas.

¡Ja! Quizás nunca estuvo, quizás solo fue un juego. Pero ahora que Carly estaba con Freddie, Sam la esperaría, no importaba que en dos días se casara con el chico.

La rubia siempre estaría a la espera de un milagro, que un día, de pronto y sin mas; Carly entrara por la puerta de aquel departamento que compartieran hacia unos meses y le dijera que la amaba. Que harían el amor y serian felices por el resto de sus días.

Sabia que era muy poco probable, pero eso no importaba, Sam aguardaría por Carly, una eternidad si era necesario.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(4) No Me Hables de Amor - Kraken**_

El amor, era una cosa que Samantha Puckett jamas conocería, eso Carly Shay lo sabia muy bien. La rubia solo la usaba, la manipulaba, para que hiciera todo lo que quería y aun así la lastimaba.

La luz de los ojos de la morena, se estaba extiendo por culpa de la rubia, por eso había tomando la decisión de irse lejos, no podía soportar mas. A pesar de las suplicas de Sam, Carly no miraría hacia atrás, no quería mas mentiras, ni mas palabras vaciás, en las que le juraba un eterno amor que simplemente no sentía o que tenia una sádica forma de demostrar.

"No quiero mas ilusiones", fue lo ultimo que dijo Shay antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de aquel infierno...

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(5) First Date – Blink 182**_

Estaba realmente nerviosa, no paraba de removerse en su asiento, inclusive la vieja camioneta de su madre se movía un poco, al ritmo de sus nervios.

Miraba el reloj de en su muñeca cada cinco segundo y se miraba al espejo cada diez. Abría y cerraba el cierre de su chaqueta, con ansiedad.

Me pasaba los dedos por su rubio cabello, tratando de controlase, cosa que se le hacia imposible, al pensar que esta seria su primera cita oficial con Carly Shay, la chica de sus sueños. Sam tenia todo planeado, seria una noche increíble y si todo salia bien... espera recibir un dulce beso de los labios de la morena.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar en ello. Su mente se perdió pensando en como seria aquello... pasaron los minutos y una espectacular chica se monto en el asiento de copiloto.

"¿Sam?" Susurro Carly y la rubia volvió a la realidad, sabiendo que esa noche duraría para siempre.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.

_**(6) Sakura Kiss – Chieko Kawabe **_

Si hubiese que ponerle algún nombre al cumulo de sentimientos que tenia por Sam, la respuesta era "Desconocido"

Realmente Carly, nunca se había puesto a pensar en un nombre, pero siempre lo auto-definía como "Amistad", aunque ahora con el paso del tiempo, se daba cuenta de que era muy posible que ese nombre le quedara corto. Pero aun así, no sabia con certeza que nombre darle. Sus sentimientos por la rubia eran mucho mas fuertes que los pudiese llegar a sentir por alguna otra persona.

Para ella, Sam, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su guardián, era como aquel príncipe de cuentos de hadas, de brillante armadura que siempre la protegía. Definitivamente era su alma gemela.

Una leve carcajada se escapo de su boca, al ver lo ciega que había sido, ya que ahora, después de pensar en todo que lo que la rubia significaba para ella, sabia su respuesta... quizás Sam, era su amor.

*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_

**Nota de Zucma (larga e "importante" XD).-** Hello! Pues como ven, no he muerto XD y lamento mucho no haber actualizado "iExperiment" pero honestamente mi inspiración se ha tomado un viaje a las islas Caimán y no da señales de querer regresar pronto U.U, espero poder subir el 4to cap, en los próximos días, aunque no garantizo nada U.U.

Ahora, no se si alguno de ustedes ya se entero de la nueva "genialidad" de Dan ¬¬, el chiste es que el muy "inteligente" (para no decirle algo ofensivo 8-) aunque se lo merece XD) va a estrenar en Agosto "iLost My Mind" la continuación de "iOMG" ¬¬

Así que yo, todo inconforme XD, he decidió hacer dos Fic's especiales, en "honor" a esto, uno de ellos, sera un One-shot, continuación del Fic "iOMG" que yo escribi, y el otro, un fic de unos 5 o 6 (quizás mas) caps, que estará basado en el final de episodio de "iOMG", así que próximamente, esperenlos XD

Y antes de irme tengo una pregunta para ustedes... ¿Que debería comer hoy? XD jajaja nah, ya enserio ¿Cual de los drabbles les gusto mas? Espero contesten a esto, tengo interés en saberlo n_n XD

Bueno, ahora si, después de mi kilométrica nota XD ya me voy jaja, espero que este "Drabble My iPod" les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, y cómanse todos sus vegetales XD, nos leemos, bye-bee! ^^!


End file.
